ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Sanctuary
The Sword of Sanctuary is a weapon which were utilized by the Ninja in Season 5. The sword was obtained by Lloyd Garmadon in the episode "Curse World - Part II", but it was formerly obtained by Morro, Kai, Nya, and Ronin. History Prior To season 5 possibly, the First Spinjitzu Master created it since the Temple of Light shows the adventures of the Ninja and what would happen next. The First Spinjitzu Master must have used the sword to tell what would happen. Kingdom Come Morro uses the sword to win an encounter with the Ninja yet, once Kai confronts him, Lloyd, who was trying to fight Morro's possession, gives him the sword. Before Morro attacks Kai, Kai uses the sword to see Morro's next attack and escapes with the sword. The Crooked Path The sword Is now in the hands of the Ninja and now try to figure out how to find the tomb. Meanwhile, Ronin got a message from the ghost warriors, where they tell him to steal The sword in exchange for his soul. While The Ninja are busy in tea shop, Ronin steal The sword from them escape with the sword Grave Danger Morro enter the tomb with the sword to pass to get the realm crystal. Curse World - Part I Morro fight Lloyd with the sword of sanctuary during the battle of the ghosts. Almost at The end, morro tried to finished Lloyd with the sword, but ronin arrived in his ship to save Lloyd by poring gold on morro, causing him to lose The sword of sanctuary. Curse World - Part II In the finally battle between The Ninja and The ghosts, Ronin has the sword of sanctuary and used it to fight some of the preeminent's tenactles while The Ninja round up all the people in stixx in a boat. Meanwhile morro arrivied and battle ronin, after the fight, ronin loose the sword and morro went to retrieved it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrived to seizing The sword of sanctuary and battle morro with the sword from realm to. At The end Lloyd was back into ninjago and now reunited with his teammates and is left with the sword of sanctuary, he tell his team that he saw what would happened next on his sword and knew morro have to return alone Abilities It has the power of precognition which makes them see the opponents attack before they use it. Trivia *It's unknown who created it and how it was created. **It's probably made of Deepstone, which explains how Ronin and Lloyd was able to cut The Preeminent's tentacles with the sword in "Curse World - Part II." *Somehow, Ronin found it because it was seen in the back of his R.E.X. along with the Fire Aeroblade in 70735 Ronin R.E.X. *When Morro use the sword to discover the traps in the second test on The Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master, He can see all the traps, It's possible that the sword can see not only the moves of the opponent than can see all what happen next, it's may possible of the element can control the sword is Time, posible to only see what going happen next, in the future or in the past and not to travel and/or control the time at all. (For example:The sword can be see what would happen next only see his reflection). **This Explain how Lloyd can see what's happen during The Preeminent's Destruction, and how knows what would happen that Morro. Gallery DeepstoneKai1.png|In set form wielded by Kai Sword6.png Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Season 5 Category:Mind